doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Eyes of the Master (audio)
Eyes of the Master est le quatrième audio présent dans le coffret ''Dark Eyes 2, mis en vente en 2014 par Big Finish Productions. Synopsis de l'éditeur The Doctor, Liv and Molly arrive back on Earth in the 1970s to investigate the Ides Institute. The timelines have shifted since the Doctor and Molly first travelled here and all is not as it was. Dr Sally Armstrong is still working for the Ides, but her associate has a devastating plan in mind. Soon, Molly's "dark eyes" prove to be at the centre of a plot to seize control of all life in the universe. : Le Docteur, Liv et Molly retournent sur Terre dans les années 1970s pour enquêter sur l'Ides Scientific Institute. Les lignes temporelles ont changé depuis que le Docteur et Molly y sont passé et tout n'est pas ce qu'il était avant. Le Dr Sally Armstrong travaille toujours pour Ides, mais son associé a un plan dévastateur en tête. : Très vite, les "yeux sombres" de Molly semblent être au centre d'un plan pour prendre le contrôle de toute vie dans l'univers. Casting * Le Docteur - Paul McGann * Molly O'Sullivan - Ruth Bradley * Liv Chenka - Nicola Walker * Le Maître - Alex Macqueen * Dr Sally Armstrong - Natalie Burt * David Walker - David Shaw-Parker * Mrs Gantry - Jacqueline King * Soldat - Frank Skinner * Le Dalek Time Controller - Nicholas Briggs * L’Éminence - David Sibley Informations * Le Maître dirige la clinique d'ophtalmologie de Harley Street. * David Walker s'est marié avec une femme nommée Isabelle et a eu avec elle deux fils qu'ils ont élevé au 107 Baker Street. L'un d'eux s'appelle Nigel et l'autre vit en Australie. * Sally Armstrong est armée de l'éliminateur à compression de tissus du Maître. * David a arrêté de conduire en 1962. * Le Maître dit qu'il s'attendait à "un petit homme avec un parapluie". Il dit qu'il ne pouvait comprendre qu'un mot sur dix du Septième Docteur. * Les Seigneurs du Temps ont prédit un temps où l’Éminence sera la seule forme de vie dans l'univers. Références * Molly mentionne avoir travaillé en tant que femme de chambre pour la famille Donaldson à Eaton Place à Londres (AUDIO: The Great War). Elle dit à Liv qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds à Londres depuis plus de cinquante ans, depuis 1918 (AUDIO: The White Room). * Liv mentionne le fait qu'il faut plusieurs siècles pour traverser l'univers (AUDIO: Time's Horizon). * Molly et Liv parlent de la maladie de cette dernière (AUDIO: Time's Horizon). * Le Docteur dit que Kotris n'a jamais existé (AUDIO: X and the Daleks). * Le Docteur dit à Liv que lui et Molly se sont rencontrés sur un champ de bataille (AUDIO: The Great War). * Le Docteur possède une Volkswagen Coccinelle violette (RN: Vampire Science, Longest Day, Seeing I). * Liv mentionne l'équipage du vaisseau Orpheus: Dal Brock, Vi Kruger and Bron Kell (AUDIO: Time's Horizon). * Le Maître sait que Liv a travaillé pour les Daleks sur Nixyce VII (AUDIO: The Traitor). * Le Maître note que le Huitième Docteur a coupé ses cheveux et changé de costume depuis leur dernière rencontre à San Francisco le 31 décembre 1999 (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps). * Le Maître se rappelle quand le Docteur portait une cape et de la dentelle tandis que lui avait "une garde-robe un peu plus sophistiquée" et une barbe (DW: Terror of the Autons, etc). * Les Seigneurs du Temps ont ressuscité le Maître, qui pense qu'ils le préparent pour quelque chose (DW: The Sound of Drums). * Le Docteur se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Sally Armstrong dans une ligne temporelle alternative (AUDIO: Fugitives). * Le Maître parle de la mission du Docteur, pour les Seigneurs du Temps, d'empêcher la création des Daleks (DW: Genesis of the Daleks,'' AUDIO: ''Ascension). * Le Maître mentionne le fait que le Docteur ait volé le TARDIS (DW: The Name of the Doctor, AUDIO: The Beginning) et sa première visite sur Skaro (DW: The Daleks). * Le Maître explique au Docteur que les particules rétro-génitrices de Molly se sont réactivées lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés en 1918 (AUDIO: The White Room). * Sur Nixyce VII, le Docteur utilise le pseudonyme "Bert Higgins" (AUDIO: The Traitor). Notes * Il s'agit du premier épisode audio qui n'est pas un multi-Docteurs dans lequel le Huitième Docteur rencontre le Maître. Ils se sont rencontré auparavant dans The Light at the End. * Cette histoire a été enregistrée les 24, 25, 26 et 27 septembre 2013. Lien externe * Page officielle de ''Dark Eyes 2 sur bigfinish.com en:Eyes of the Master (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec le Maître Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Huitième Docteur